


Pull At Me

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: Gaku continued tugging out strands, slowly increasing the force used as he went on. It pleased him to hear the small groans that weren't really pained, but with hints of pleasure, to see the way Riku's hands clenched the fabric of his trousers and how a subtle blush stained the younger man's cheeks.





	Pull At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Riku was getting frustrated with his hair. To everyone's surprise, he had been cast for one of the two lead roles in a new film, the other having been given to Yaotome Gaku. While the main theme was action and adventure, there was a subplot of romance between the two lead roles.  
An irked sound tore from Riku's throat. He didn't mind the long hair he was required to have for the role. It had taken some time getting used to the extension that reached down to his knees, keeping them in a low thin ponytail most of the time. What got to him was the hair accessories getting caught in his hair.  
"Are you all right, Nanase?" Gaku called from the other side of the curtain separating the changing area from the rest of their resting room.  
"I can't get the accessories out of my hair", Riku called back with frustration leaking into his voice as he dropped his hands to his side. The curtain rustled and parted to let Gaku step into the room. By now Riku didn't even blush despite his torso being bare. This wasn't the first time Gaku would be helping him with those damn hair accessories.  
If Riku was honest, he might as well just drag the older man with him the next time without the pretence of trying to get them out of his hair on his own first. Gaku was probably only asking out of common courtesy at this point. At least he had stopped asking if could come in.

The curtain fell closed behind Gaku as he neared Riku, who automatically turned his back to the man. With gentle motions, Gaku began removing the hair accessories. From time to time, he let his eyes travel across the younger man's bare skin.  
This was his chance to confirm a theory of his that he had been building since the third time he had helped the redhead with the accessories. If he played it well, he would also end up dating the man that had been plaguing his thoughts for just as long if not longer.  
When Gaku reached the final accessory, he was pleased to discover that it would take a bit time to get out. It was tangled in Riku's hair in a way that made it impossible to just pull out. He let the redhead know earning a hummed acknowledgement.  
At first, Gaku delicately untangled the strands one by one. Halfway through, he tugged at one of the strands with a bit more strength. As expected, Riku groaned at sudden pull.  
"Sorry. It's tangled worse than I anticipated", Gaku mumbled, though the apology was not completely sincere.  
"It's fine. I don't mind. I hardly felt it. I was just surprised", Riku responded, voice soft and shy. Gaku couldn't help the small smirk stealing its way onto his lips.  
Gaku continued tugging out strands, slowly increasing the force used as he went on. It pleased him to hear the small groans that weren't really pained, but with hints of pleasure, to see the way Riku's hands clenched the fabric of his trousers and how a subtle blush stained the younger man's cheeks.  
A particular harsh tug tore a loud moan from Riku's throat, the accessory finally coming loose, the sound going straight to Gaku's already hard cock. Riku tensed immediately when he realised what had happened. Gaku, anticipating that he might bolt, slung an arm around the redhead's bare torso.  
"Ya-Yaotome-san", Riku stuttered in embarrassment trying to squirm out of Gaku's hold. However, the older man simply tightened his hold.  
"You like having your hair pulled, don't you?" Gaku whispered into Riku's ear pressing the redhead's bare back flush against his chest. Riku tensed further. Gaku had sort of expected that reaction, but he still wasn't happy about it.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about", Gaku murmured nuzzling Riku's neck lovingly. He hoped that would make the other feel more at ease. His other arm came around Riku's torso as well encasing him in an embrace. For a moment, it looked like Riku was not going to relax, but then he sagged against Gaku without a warning.  
"I'm sorry", Riku whispered and Gaku wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't still been nuzzling at Riku's neck.  
"What are you apologising for?" Gaku questioned with a raised eyebrow staring at Riku's flushed face through the body-length mirror they were facing.  
"Yeah, well, I kind of used you. The first couple of times I was just too embarrassed to say anything, but then I started enjoying it a lot and let you continue without saying anything. I also might have done a bit more afterwards", Riku admitted eyes downcast with a fierce blush blooming on his face. Gaku's eyes widened at the implications of what the redhead had said.  
"You let me get you worked up and then jerked off afterwards", Gaku stated, blunt and to the point. Riku gave a hesitant nod. Gaku swore under his breath, pulling Riku even closer to himself and pressing his aching cock into the small of Riku's back. Just imaging Riku purposefully getting Gaku to arouse him and then jerk off did things to him.  
Granted, if he didn't actually have feelings for Riku, this would be a bit messed up and he could just imagine the guilt Riku must have been feeling right now. Besides, he was just as guilty of the same thing having noticed Riku's reaction to the hair-pulling and continued on despite knowing he shouldn't without being aware of how Riku really felt about it. However, the redhead had never indicated any discomfort or reacted negatively. They would need to talk about his properly later on.  
"Yaotome-san?" Riku questioned confusion colouring his voice.  
"I started suspecting you had a hair-pulling kink after the first couple of times and decided to see if I could prove my suspicions. I also came to like hearing the little sounds you would make every time. So, I technically did the same as you", Gaku conceded with a sigh.  
"Eh!?" Riku yelped, clearly not having expected it, and finally looked up returning Gaku's gaze through the mirror.  
"I don't regret it, though. I really like you a lot, Riku", Gaku confessed, his cheeks tainted pink. His gaze bored into Riku's unwavering conveying his sincerity. The redhead gaped at him, but there was no immediate reaction. Still, Gaku waited nervously.  
"I…… I like Yaotome-san, too", Riku whispered. At this rate, his face was going to be the same colour as his hair.  
"Gaku. Call me Gaku", Gaku chuckled nestling his nose into Riku's hair. On the inside, he sighed with relief. God knows things would have gotten weird if this had gone differently. Not only for the rest of their project but also between their two groups. 

One of Gaku's hand came up to Riku's chin and turned the redhead's face to the side. Their breaths mingled, lips almost touching causing a dizziness akin to arousal to come over them. Gaku thumbed over Riku's bottom lip.  
"Can I kiss you?" Gaku rasped, voice languid and dropping in pitch, his free hand caressing the skin beneath Riku's ribcage. He was rewarded with a full body shiver.  
"Yes", Riku breathed feeling heady at the prospect of being kissed by the man he had been crushing on for some time now and also happened to be the number one man people wanted to be embraced by.  
Jolts of electricity coursed through their bodies when their lips met. Gaku trailed his fingers from Riku's chin down his throat, along his collarbone, up to his neck and buried it in the fiery red hair. Slow, soft kisses were exchanged.  
Suddenly, Gaku tugged harshly at Riku's hair causing him to moan with need and throw his head back breaking the kiss. Gaku latched onto Riku's throat sucking and nipping at the skin, while listening to Riku's breath becoming ragged. When Gaku was satisfied with the forming hickey on Riku's throat, he gave it a lick before retreating. Chancing a glance downwards, he was pleased by the sight greeting him.  
"Want some help with this?" Gaku purred letting the hand not buried in Riku's hair brush over the bulge in Riku's trousers. A shudder wrecked Riku's body as a moaned affirmative left his mouth. Gaku doubted Riku was still aware of where they were. Granted, he had locked the door beforehand in case his intentions bore fruits, which they had.  
His fingers danced along the waistband of Riku's trousers. He latched back onto Riku's skin targeting the junction between Riku's neck and shoulder, while he undid Riku's trousers. Once again, Gaku tugged at the red hair, simultaneously freeing Riku's cock from its confines and was rewarded with a delectable moan.  
Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Gaku licked his hand covering it in his spit since he didn't have lube. He took note of Riku's entranced gaze watching him slick up his hand. It sent a tingle down his spine. After he was satisfied with the amount of spit, he went back to kissing Riku. His hand took a hold of Riku's cock. Applying pressure, Gaku began moving his hand up and down Riku's cock with long, languid strokes.  
Gaku's own cock began demanding attention straining against his trousers. Since both of his hands were busy with other tasks, he rutted his hips against Riku's quaking body. Throwing a glance at the mirror, Gaku was greeted with the most erotic vision he had ever seen. Perhaps part of that had to do that pure and innocent Riku looked absolutely ravished. Glazed eyes. Dishevelled hair. Hips bucking erratically. Trousers lowered just enough to allow Riku's cock to be free.  
Gaku growled into the kiss speeding up his strokes and thrusts. He had a feeling neither of them would last much longer. A brutal tug at Riku's hair had the redhead screaming into the kiss, body tensing. Gaku continued stroking Riku's cock and rubbing his hips against his backside throughout Riku's orgasm. Riku's body trembled as thick strands of cum shot from Riku's cock dirtying the floor and besmirching Gaku's hand.  
Knowing the younger man might not be able to support his own weight for much longer, Gaku released Riku's hair and instead slung his arms around the redhead's waist. That also gave him more leverage for rubbing his cock against Riku increasing the pressure and friction.  
By the time Riku's orgasm was abating, the redhead was twitching and leaning his weight against Gaku, who was still grinding his against him. Gaku switched arms smearing Riku's cum onto the younger man's torso, his other hand coming up to guide Riku back into heated kisses.  
Gaku's rutting became volatile, the soft moan's coming from Riku spurring him on. He tightened his hold on Riku pressing him as close as possible creating delicious frictions and delightful pressure. It took him several more thrust until he stilled pressed flush against Riku. He growled into Riku's mouth, deep and dangerous, as his orgasm took, cum staining his underwear and trousers.  
Their kisses turned slow and soft, Gaku massaging the redhead's scalp with soothing motions with his unstained hand, holding Riku up with his other arm. Slowly, their breathing patterns returned to normal and Riku could hold his own weight. He was still a bit wobbly, though, which was why Gaku continued to hold onto him. That, and he like holding Riku.  
"That was amazing", Riku breathed in awe. He entwined one of his hands with Gaku's, unminding of the cooling cum. A satisfied hum from Gaku answered in agreement.  
"We're doing this a bit backwards, but let me take you out to dinner?" Gaku spoke in a soft voice.  
"I would love to", Riku smiled placing a small kiss on Gaku's chin.  
"Then let's get cleaned up and dressed", Gaku grinned. He wondered in the back of his mind how long Riku's post-orgasm haze would keep the embarrassment, that would, without doubt, follow at some point, at bay. Riku hummed in agreement.  
They cleaned up, changed into their casual clothing and informed their group members via Rabbit Chat that they would be going for an after-work dinner before coming back and that they shouldn't wait up for them. Naturally, Ten and Iori had something to say about that, but Ryū and Yamato managed to shut them down before an argument could break out.  
After a short discussion, during which Riku allowed Gaku to braid his hair, Gaku decided to take Riku to his family's soba restaurant. He might as well introduce his new boyfriend to his family seeing as he had been talking quite a lot about Riku in recent days. They chatted about their current project on the way and Riku was gushed over by Gaku's mother when they arrived at the soba restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
